


Unfixed In Time

by Missy



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Afterlife, Character Study, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Madison tries to game the system, only to end up right back where she started.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



Every time it’s the same thing. The same fingers wrapped, tight and icy, around her throat. The same grunting anger of the man looming over her as he squeezes down. The same pleading desperation. The same confusion.

Each time she offers him something different. Each time, she tries to cheat the test in a different way, with a different gesture or quip. She never thinks to be sweeter to Zoe. 

It remains. Each time it ends with Kyle’s cold stare and his icy indifference. Each time she finds herself staring at the ceiling as the whole world turns blood red.


End file.
